


First Time with Thomas/Janus/Roman

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Come as Lube, Engagement, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Thomas, Oral Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Thomas, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Thomas has accepted Janus' mating bite but he's nervous about their first time together, being uncomfortable in his own skin most of the time.  Janus reassures him and asks Thomas an important question before they all have their first time together as three members of a pack.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Roceit, Thomas/Roman - Relationship, roman/janus, thomas/janus, thomceit
Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115147
Kudos: 14





	First Time with Thomas/Janus/Roman

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Thomas/Janus as a ship, okay? That's pretty much why this series continues for a while because I just need more smut with those two! Adding Roman in with them is also an added bonus, they all really love each other :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed this, it means so much! <3

One afternoon several days later, Roman begrudgingly went to go work on a group project, promising he’d be back soon and spend the entire night with his two mates. Thomas laughed and kissed him happily, shutting the front door behind the beta as he left.

The omega turned and walked into the kitchen where Jan was washing up some dishes from breakfast earlier. Thomas gravitated towards him instinctually, reaching out to slide his hand down the alpha’s back. Janus grinned and turned towards him, pecking him lightly before finishing up the last two bowls in the sink. 

When he was finished, he turned the water off and dried his hands off on a dish towel before leaning back against the counter and beckoning for his new omega. Thomas slid into his open arms happily and they looked at each other for a long moment.

Feeling as though a magnet were drawing them together through their soul mark, Janus leaned down and brushed his lips against Thomas’, noting that the smaller man was trembling slightly. 

“We don’t have to do anything, sweetheart,” Janus reminded him gently, pulling away just enough to look down into his eyes.

“No, I promise I’m completely fine, just...excited and nervous for later tonight?” Thomas answered, the end of his sentence trailing off like a question.

“Alright, I trust you, but seriously,” Janus began gently, sweeping his fingertips down the side of Thomas’ jaw, “we can wait for however long you need, I’m not going to be offended and neither is Roman.”

“I know, and I’m thankful for that,” Thomas insisted, splaying one hand on Janus’ broad chest, “but it’s honestly just nerves, I’m ready, I promise. I can’t wait to be with both of you.”

Janus nodded, “Me too,” he agreed, leaning forward to capture Thomas’s lips in another kiss.

“When will Roman be home tonight?” the omega asked curiously.

“Hmm, I think around 4:00, why?” Janus answered, nosing along the side of Thomas’ jaw and down towards his neck.

“I...just really wanted to kiss you for a while but didn’t want him to think we were trying to start without him,” Thomas answered honestly, “but that gives us lots of time.

Janus grinned, “He’ll know we aren’t trying to start without him, and I’d be happy to oblige,” he said lightly, stroking his thumb across Thomas’ bottom lip. 

The omega’s eyes darkened as he gazed up at the much taller man and he inhaled sharply as the alpha’s touch sent a spark across his skin.

“Come here,” Janus murmured, taking the omega’s hand in his own and tugging him gently towards the sofa. Thomas grinned and allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch. His brown eyes were wide as they stared up at the taller man and he felt some of his nerves dissipate. 

Janus leaned in and Thomas closed his eyes in anticipation of lips pressing against his own. To his surprise, Janus’ soft lips pressed against the omega’s forehead before moving to kiss his cheeks, nose and chin. Thomas giggled but allowed the onslaught of affection, feeling his heart swell with love for the other man. 

After several long moments, Janus finally leaned in and cupped his face with his hands, fingertips brushing lightly against Thomas’ neck as he trailed them down. The alpha captured his lips in a kiss, shifting closer to the shorter man as he made contact. Thomas’ hands came up to grip the front of Janus’ shirt as he opened his mouth to let Janus’ tongue inside. A small noise escaped from the omega as he felt strong hands skim over his back and down his sides. 

Thomas realized how quickly he was becoming intoxicated on the feeling of Janus’ body pressed against him, distantly attributing it to being mates now. He pressed closer, suddenly desperate for more contact and he felt the alpha smile against his lips. Those strong hands gripped Thomas’ waist and he found himself being tugged up and over into the older man’s lap. Settling his legs on either side of Janus’, Thomas straddled him and rolled his hips as he deepened their kiss.

“Fuck,” Janus murmured against his mouth, shifting slightly and digging his fingertips into the omega’s hips, dragging him closer. Thomas moaned into his mouth, feeling himself grow wet as he moved his hips against his alpha. He sighed as he felt Janus’ hard cock rubbing against his center through his jeans.

Images flashed through his mind of Janus pinning him down and taking him hard and fast against the sofa cushions as Thomas clawed at his back, begging for more. The omega felt himself growing wet as he imagined the feeling of Janus finally being inside of him and he inhaled sharply. Arousal was coursing through his veins and he kissed Janus back fiercely. His desperation must have been obvious because eventually the alpha splayed one hand on Thomas’ chest and gently pushed them apart.

“We don’t have to rush, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere,” Janus murmured fondly, kissing Thomas’ forehead, “Don’t you want to wait for Roman to get home?”

“Yes...” the omega answered, “I thought that’s what we were doing?” he added, raising an eyebrow.

Janus hummed, “If we keep going at this pace I’m afraid we may get ahead of ourselves and actually start without him,” he explained gently, running his thumb across Thomas’ kiss swollen lower lip. 

“You’re...intoxicating. I can feel both of us are starting to give into our instincts to mate...and our shared soul mark is just intensifying those feelings,” Janus continued.

“Ah,” Thomas agreed, “So that’s why I keep imagining you pinning me down and fucking me until I can’t think about anything else anymore?” he asked rhetorically.

Janus laughed out loud and he shifted against the man in his lap, “Fuck, yes that’s exactly why,” he agreed, kissing him once more before pulling away again. 

***

Later that afternoon, Janus was holding the omega against his side comfortably as they waited for Roman to get home from his project. A show was playing on the TV in the background, but Thomas could barely focus on the screen. His thoughts were swirling on a constant loop.

“How are you doing, love?” Janus asked softly, tracing calming patterns up and down the omega’s back.

“I’m fine,” Thomas said, feeling extremely irritated when his voice cracked. Janus raised an eyebrow at him and Thomas sighed in frustration.

“I’m a nervous wreck, what else is new?” the smaller man said, attempting to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

Janus hummed in thought and continued to stroke Thomas’ back, “What can I do to help?”

Thomas flushed and looked down, leaning his head in against the alpha’s firm chest. After a long moment of silence he relented, “Can the bedroom be dark when we go up tonight?”

“Of course, my love, is the physical aspect what’s making you so nervous?” Janus asked quietly, his fingers continuing to drag across the thin t-shirt and helping to slightly relax the smaller man. 

Thomas nodded, “I know you’ve both told me lots of times that you don’t see me as a female but when I think about having sex...I don’t know how it’s not going to be obvious. I don’t want my body to be a turn off for either of you.” the omega added in a whisper.

Janus shifted and stroked Thomas’ cheek, gently forcing his gaze up, “There is nothing about any part of you that is ever going to be unattractive or a turn off, it’s just not possible,” he explained, “You’re incredible inside and out, and even though your body doesn’t look exactly how you’d like it to right now, you are still incredibly attractive, Thomas.”

“Are you attracted to females though?” the omega asked.

Janus thought for a moment before answering honestly, “I do think some women are attractive, yes, but I don’t look at you and see a female, I see a man whom I love very much. Being a little curvy is still incredibly beautiful on you, regardless of how you present yourself.”

Thomas blushed and ducked his head slightly, “Okay, I just wanted to check,” he explained. Janus smiled knowingly and pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead.

***

Later that night, Janus crawled up beside Thomas on the bed while Roman came up to flank his other side. The alpha tipped Thomas’ chin up, “Okay, one more time just so I can try to not worry...safe words if they ever become necessary?”

“Green means everything is fine, yellow means pause and discuss, red means stop immediately, no matter what,” Thomas recited breathlessly in anticipation.

“Okay,” Janus murmured, leaning in to kiss his newest mate softly. Roman scooted up behind Thomas and traced his hands across the other man’s back, leaning forward to kiss the back of his neck.

“Lights…?” Thomas reminded quietly, looking between his new mates. Roman hopped up and walked over to the wall to flip the switch. He then walked to the opposite corner of the room and turned on a lamp so the room was only dimly lit.

“Better?” the beta asked, turning to look at Thomas to gauge his reaction.

Thomas nodded, “That’s great, thanks,” he said, sighing deeply. Janus smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Do you want to have a plan or just see how things play out?” the alpha asked, stroking his fingertips along the omega’s arm.

Thomas glanced at Roman who winked at him and he felt his stomach flutter, “Let’s...just see what happens?” the omega agreed.

Roman sat down on the bed once more and leaned up to wrap the smaller man in an embrace. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin below Thomas’ ear and murmured, “And if you don’t like something or need to stop, we’ll still love you and no one’s going to be upset, okay?”

Thomas closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, “Okay,” he acknowledged, bringing one hand up to brush against Roman’s forearm wrapped across his chest. He turned his head to the side to glance back at the other man and suddenly found his lips captured in a sweet kiss. It was gentle and unhurried, and Thomas felt a little tension uncoil from inside his stomach at the reassurance behind the gesture.

Roman pulled back to look into the other man’s eyes for a moment, checking that he was alright, before leaning back in to kiss him once more. This kiss was more heated and Thomas let out a small sigh as Roman’s tongue swept it’s way inside his mouth. He reached up behind to nestle his fingers in Roman’s hair and felt the angle of their kiss change.

Thomas was tugged down to the mattress and the other man attacked his face and neck with kisses and small nips as he moved to lie half draped over the younger man. The smaller man tipped his head back against the bedspread, exposing his throat to the other man. In moments, Janus was lying beside them, nosing at the new mating bite from last night and darting his tongue out to tease over it.

Thomas turned his face up to his alpha and his lips were caught up in a deep kiss, sparking electricity inside his stomach. Roman traced his fingertips against the skin at Thomas’ waist, underneath the fabric of his t-shirt. The omega arched up into the touch and heard a small moan escape from his own lips.

Roman quickly stripped his own t-shirt over his head before leaning back down to tease the man underneath him, pressing kisses to Thomas’ stomach. Thomas looked up at Janus and reached out to trace one finger lightly against the alpha’s top button of his shirt. Janus grinned and leaned back a bit so the omega could undo the button. By the third one down, Thomas’ fingers were shaking so badly Janus leaned in to kiss him and unbuttoned the rest himself. He shrugged the fabric off his shoulders and looked down, propping himself up on one hand, “You okay?” he murmured, caressing the younger man’s face.

Thomas nodded and moved to sit up enough to pull his own shirt up and off before he could talk himself out of it, tossing it to the side. Janus’s green eyes scanned the omega’s chest, now flat from countless hours of exercise and lifting weights, reaching out to gently trace one hand down Thomas’ exposed skin. The younger man shuddered as electricity sparked across his skin and he relaxed a bit.

“You’re gorgeous,” Janus murmured, moving to meet the omega’s gaze again.

“You really are, love,” Roman agreed, nuzzling the other man and Thomas felt his cheeks burn as he blushed profusely.

Thomas scooted back into Roman’s waiting arms and settled between the other man’s legs. The skin of Roman’s thighs was hot against Thomas’ sides and he relished the feeling. Roman traced gentle, teasing patterns down Thomas’ neck and across his chest. Janus knelt down in front of Thomas and rubbed soothing hands up and down his legs, “How are you feeling, love?” 

“I’m ready,” Thomas insisted, shoving down the nervous energy thrumming in his chest. Roman pressed a kiss to the omega’s shoulder and Thomas kept his eyes locked on the alpha in front of him. Janus carefully slipped his fingers into the waistband of Thomas’ boxers and slid them down his legs. He quickly moved to lie on his stomach in between Thomas’s thighs and pressed a kiss to the inside of one thigh. 

Thomas’ breathing was faster as he kept his eyes locked on Janus, who was licking and nibbling closer to his center up either thigh, switching between them to keep the omega on edge. Thomas reached back to stroke Roman lovingly, needing the reassurance of his mate nearby.

Janus leaned forward and slowly licked one long stripe up over the omega’s clit. Thomas tensed for a split second before crying out with pleasure as his alpha began to lick and suck at his clit, teasing it into his mouth. The omega felt his eyes flutter shut and Roman’s strong arms were around him, keeping him grounded. Slick was leaking out of Thomas’ hole and eventually, one long finger was pressing inside him. The omega spread his thighs farther apart in an attempt to get closer to his alpha, who was swirling his tongue around and over Thomas’ hard clit as he gently moved his finger inside him. 

After a very long time, Janus pressed a second finger inside the omega and paused when he tensed. The older man flicked his eyes up towards his new mate to gauge his reaction. It felt strange but didn’t really hurt and Thomas murmured, “I’m fine, Jan,” reaching down to card one hand through the alpha’s disheveled hair as he reassured him.

Roman leaned down next to Thomas’ ear and whispered, “You should see yourself right now, you’re so fucking beautiful, all spread out like this, letting our alpha taste you.” The omega moaned and heat shot through him to his core, making his clit pulse with arousal. “I bet you’re so tight, can’t wait to finally be inside of you, you’re so perfect, love,” Roman murmured into the smaller man’s ear.

Heat was beginning to coil inside his center and Thomas writhed in both men’s hold as a moan escaped his lips. “Please,” was all he could manage to beg, chasing an unfamiliar but incredible feeling swirling inside him. A wave of pleasure started rising up inside the omega’s stomach and spread out, quickly increasing in intensity.

Janus latched onto Thomas’ clit and sucked a bit harder as he pumped his fingers in and out, curling them up towards his g-spot and applying just the right amount of pressure. Thomas’s back arched and he cried out, feeling the first orgasm of his life crash over him. His cunt pulsed around his alpha’s fingers and he rode out the amazing wave of pleasure. Slick dripped out of his hole and finally he whined a little at the overstimulation, making Janus pull back immediately.

Janus slowly propping himself up to look up at Thomas, “I think you’re ready,” he said, his voice husky. Thomas nodded eagerly, needing to finally feel his mate inside him. Suddenly feeling bold, the omega reached out and dragged Janus up into a heated kiss, moaning at the taste of his cum on the alpha’s tongue.

Once they broke apart, Janus slicked his aching cock with more lube and leaned forward slowly, pushing Thomas’ knees up and back. The head of his cock leaked precum as it rubbed against the omega’s entrance, already dripping with slick. Looking up into Thomas’ eyes again for confirmation, and when the smaller man nodded emphatically, Janus pushed inside slowly, savoring the feeling of his mate’s walls tightening around him.

“You’re so tight, baby, try to take a breath and relax,” Janus panted, kissing the man lying underneath him gently before holding still as his mate adjusted to his thick length. Thomas was breathing hard, eyes closed as he tried to focus on relaxing his muscles. Janus’ cock was so much longer and wider than his fingers had been, but it still felt incredible.

After a long moment he opened his eyes, “I’m good,” he reassured the alpha, reaching up to skim his hands down the strong forearms propped up on either side of him. Janus nodded and slowly pulled his cock out before thrusting back into the tight, perfect heat. Thomas moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, the intense stretch hurt but it wasn’t too much to handle.

Janus moved to thrust in again, his fingers digging into the smooth skin of Thomas’ thighs. When he pulled out nearly all the way, he realized that Thomas’ body was coating his cock with slick, easing his movements. The smaller man moaned as the head of Janus’ cock brushed against something inside him that same spot that felt incredible, much more intense than when fingers had brushed against it earlier. Arms tightened around him and he opened his eyes to look back at Roman. He opened his mouth to tell Roman to move down so he could take his cock into his mouth but the beta recognized he was about to offer something and kissed him instead.

“I’m fine, just focus on letting out alpha take you for right now, baby,” Roman murmured, kissing Thomas deeply. Thomas moaned into the beta’s mouth at the words and let him pull away to hold him from behind once more. He looked back up at Janus who was biting his lip as he tried to calm down, not wanting to come yet and have things end so quickly. The tight, wet pressure of Thomas’ virgin hole was almost too much to handle around Janus’ length and he tried to focus on something else for a moment to avoid orgasming quite yet.

Thomas reached up to frame Janus’ face, his thumb brushing over the burnt side of the alpha’s face reverently, “I love you so much, Jan” he murmured. The alpha inhaled sharply and leaned down to press his lips against the omega lying underneath him. He shifted and adjusted Thomas’ legs, changing the angle of his thrusts inside the smaller man. After a few moments Thomas cried out and jerked as the alpha brushed over his g-spot once more.

Roman surreptitiously reached around to rub circles over Thomas’ clit and the omega’s body tightened for a moment around his alpha’s cock.

“Fuck, please!” Thomas gasped against the alpha’s lips, intoxicated by the feeling of Janus’ cock pounding inside of him and the stimulation of both his g-spot and clit at the same time. Janus moaned and thrust into his newest mate faster, the slick sounds of sex filling the air as they moved frantically.

Too soon, Thomas felt heat coiling inside his stomach once more, and he couldn’t get his mouth to form the words, he simply moaned in warning as the tension suddenly snapped. He came hard, his back arching up as his core squeezed around Janus’ cock repeatedly. There was so much slick everywhere and Janus thrust a few more times into his new mate before burying his face in Thomas’ neck as he shot cum up inside his cunt.

Janus pressed a breathless kiss to Thomas’ lips before rolling off to the side and pulling out, causing the omega to wince. “Are you alright, my love?” he asked, turning to look at his newest mate. Thomas nodded, feeling sweaty and exhausted but smiling as he came down from the high of his multiple orgasms. He shifted slightly and realized he could feel Janus’ cum slowly sliding out of him.

“Baby, are you hurt?” Roman asked and Janus immediately sat up in alarm.

“No, just a little sore, isn’t that normal?” Thomas asked, looking between them, puzzled.

Without another word, Roman hopped up and walked to the bathroom, returning quickly with several damp washcloths. The beta tenderly wiped away the slick and cum coating Thomas’ thighs and the omega was too exhausted to protest that he could manage on his own. It wasn’t until Janus looked down that he noticed red on the cloth and his eyes widened. 

“Oh, Thomas, I hoped I’d stretched you enough you wouldn’t bleed, I’m so sorry, my love,” Janus murmured, as he realized the evidence of his newest mate's virginity was staining the cloth. It wasn’t much blood, but it still made Janus’ heart ache at the thought of hurting his lover.

“I’m fine, I swear,” Thomas insisted quickly, shifting to sit up, “Oh my God, it didn’t get on the bed, did it?”

Roman laughed once nervously, “Love, I’m much more concerned about you, it’s fine even if it did get on the sheets,” he insisted, tugging his newest mate in close.

***

Later that week on an evening Roman was out late with friends working on a skit for their drama class, Janus entered their home carrying a bouquet of roses in a vase with a small box tucked inside his pocket.

“Hello my love,” Janus greeted his newest mate, who was sitting on the couch picking away at his guitar as he wrote a song.

“Hey, Jan,” Thomas grinned, setting his guitar aside carefully before reaching out to accept the kiss his mate offered.

“How are you?” the alpha asked as he settled in the seat next to the smaller man on the sofa.

“I’m great, how was your day?” Thomas returned his question. He glanced at the large bouquet of flowers before turning back towards Janus.

“Not too bad,” he answered easily, “I missed you,” he added softly as he reached out to take his newest mate’s hand.

A blush spread out across Thomas’ freckled cheeks and he squeezed Janus’ hand, “Missed you too,” he agreed. He was quickly becoming convinced that the spark whenever their hands touched would never be less shocking, no matter how long they were together.

“These are for you,” Janus commented, gesturing towards the vase of roses beside him on the coffee table and Thomas blushed harder, “Thanks, why though?” he asked, tilting his head curiously.

Janus’ smile was brilliant as he shifted towards the younger man, “Well, we’ve had quite a busy week between mating a few days ago, moving you in and adjusting to everything,” he started to explain. “And I was lying awake thinking the other night about you and realized something.”

Thomas laughed quietly, “What was that?” he questioned.

“I’m so incredibly thankful to have found someone who shares my soul mark, this is a once in a lifetime thing,” the alpha continued, his thumbs brushing over the back of Thomas’ as he held them in his own. “Roman and I both love you so much, which I’m sure you know, but I’d like to show you that in every way possible,” Janus explained, his smile softening with affection as he looked down at the shorter man.

He turned to nod towards the roses, “These felt like a perfect way to tell you how much I love you,” Janus reached out to pluck one light colored lavender rose from the middle of the dark red bouquet that Thomas hadn’t noticed before. 

He handed it to Thomas with a soft smile, “Red roses are a classic symbol of deep love and affection, which I feel for you more strongly every day we’re together. But I felt like this one was perfect for you, as well. Lavender roses mean ‘love at first sight’, and if I’m being honest, I knew I was going to love you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Thomas.”

The omega felt his breath catch in his throat at the declaration, “You have my entire heart and I can’t believe how perfectly you fit together with Roman and I. If you were already 21 and it was legal to get married, I’d go do it today. But even though we can’t officially marry you quite yet, I’m still asking if you’ll spend the rest of your life with us.”

Janus moved to get down on one knee and pull a small box out of his suit pocket. Thomas’ eyes widened as his brain caught up with his mate’s words and actions and struggled to stay composed.

“I knew I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I promise to continue loving you for the rest of my life. You’ve already transformed our lives and I can’t wait to see what will come next on this journey through life with you,” Janus declared softly, holding the tiny box out towards the omega’s hands, “Will you marry me, Thomas?”

“Of course I will! Oh my God,” Thomas laughed, feeling positively giddy at the proposal. He leaned forward to kiss his mate, who smiled against his lips as he kissed him back sweetly.

“Here, love, if it’s not your style we’ll go find you something else…” Janus reassured him, pressing the box into the younger man’s hands. Thomas popped it open and saw a white gold ring with three circular diamonds inlaid into the band; it was an exact copy of the rings both Roman and Janus wore on their hands each day. The only difference being Roman’s was rose gold, Janus’ was a dark silver and the ring in his hands was white gold.

“It’s perfect, Jan,” Thomas reassured him with a brilliant smile, laughing in quiet disbelief as the alpha took the ring and slipped it onto his left hand, “Thank you,” he added before moving in to kiss his mate.

Janus moved to sit beside him on the sofa once more, pulling Thomas in close and sliding their lips together with practiced ease. Eventually they pulled apart for air and Janus caressed Thomas’ cheek, “I wanted to ask you one on one because I have that special memory with Roman from the night I asked him to marry me, you know? But Roman totally knows I’m asking you tonight so he’s probably excited to get home to celebrate that you’ve said yes to both of us,” the alpha explained.

Thomas laughed, “Good to know he’s in on this, too,” he said, gazing up at the alpha who was holding him reverently. He thought for a moment before adding, “I’m sorry you guys will have to wait for a few more years before I’m 21 to make this official, though.”

“It’s a very outdated law and I understand why it was originally put into practice years ago to keep betas and omegas safe from territorial alphas. But it’s a shame there’s not a way around it now that people have more resources to stay safe but, as far as I’m concerned, you’re married to us as well as mated whenever you decide you’re ready, my love,” Janus declared quietly.

“I love you so much,” Thomas said in answer, grinning as he was pulled into another long kiss, “I’d marry you tomorrow if I was old enough, trust me.”

Janus laughed quietly and tugged him closer, caressing Thomas’ cheek lovingly, “I’ll be counting down the days,” he grinned.

When Roman came through the front door that evening, Thomas hopped up from Janus’ embrace and walked over to his other mate, who promptly scooped him up into an embrace.

Once he set the omega back on his feet, Roman looked down and smiled brilliantly at the new engagement ring shining on his mate’s finger.

“So you said yes?” the beta clarified and Thomas laughed, “Yes,” he agreed.

Janus stood and walked into the kitchen to break out a bottle of wine to celebrate and Roman took Thomas’ hand into his own and urged him over to the sofa.

“I know it’s not as exciting as an engagement ring but I wanted to give you something, as well,” the beta explained, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

“I don’t know how we got so lucky and were able to find you, but I’ve never been happier,” Roman said quietly, handing the small box to the omega.

Thomas popped it open and his dark eyes immediately went soft with affection as he examined the bracelet. It was a delicate silver chain with three small stones in a line: an amethyst, a diamond and an alexandrite, the birthstones of each member in their pack.

“Ro, it’s perfect,” Thomas said softly, lightly tracing his fingers over the stones before glancing up to meet the beta’s blue eyes, “Thank you, love.” He leaned in and hugged Roman tightly.

“I love you so much, Thomas,” Roman whispered in the omega’s ear before nuzzling him affectionately.

“I love you more,” Thomas answered, turning his head to meet the beta’s lips in a soft kiss.

In that moment, Thomas was positive that life couldn't get any better. He had everything he'd ever wanted and the journey with his two loves was just beginning.


End file.
